Many people use roof-top carriers to carry cargo, such as, for example, kayaks, canoes, bicycles, and other sports equipment, on the roofs of their vehicles. Such carriers enable cargo to be carried while preserving interior space for passengers and other items.
There are many different types of roof-top carriers on the market. However, due to their roof-top position, it can be difficult to load and/or unload such carriers. Typically, a user must physically lift and place the cargo items upon the roof-top carrier or rack, which is likely to be located above their heads. Lifting even moderately heavy items on to a roof-top carrier can be difficult, especially with the widespread use of sports utility vehicles which have roofs that are typically much higher and harder to reach than other types of vehicles.
Therefore, what is needed is an apparatus and method that reduces the physical strength and effort required to load cargo onto a roof-top cargo rack or carrier.